Eileen Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark
by Lotr030201
Summary: Part 1 of 4. Eileen is Indiana's sister. She is a beginning archeologist/adventurer. She's gone to places with Indiana that she could have never dreamed of. But when the opportunity of finding the legendary Ark of the Covenant comes to play, she's afraid that she's bitten off more than she can chew this time around... R&R! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first Indiana Jones story! I really love the movies and this just came to me. _No flames please! _Thanks!

Chapter One

_South America-1936_

We walked around, looking for the entrance. The men behind us spoke in their native tongue, telling each other to hurry up. We had donkeys with our supplies and we had been on the road for a while now. It was a wonder I wasn't sunburnt. A man screamed and ran off as bats flew out at him. I laughed. Indy held up a hand to shush me and I stopped. He walked over to it, took out a map, looked at it, and then moved on. I followed, as did two other men. Indy stopped at a tree, pulled something out and then dropped it. The two men scurried over to it.

"The Hovitos are near." Said one. He touched the tip, put his finger into his mouth and then spit out whatever he had put into it. "The poison is still fresh. Three days. They're following us." He looked over his shoulder. The other man took the dart from him.

"If they knew we were here, they would've killed us already." He dropped it and we walked back over to Indy. I got close to him.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" I whispered.

"Yes." He replied.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"No. If they come, we can handle them." He walked on. I sighed. My twin was so hard to read sometimes. I swear I wanted to smack him at given times. But I loved him just the same. My name is Eileen Jones. I've got blondish to brownish hair and hazel eyes. My brother and I are archeologists some of the time. Otherwise he's teaching a history class at a college. I'm unemployed as of right now but I am searching. I just got fired from my dance instructing class because I wasn't the right person they needed, but yet these kids could actually dance and I had been working there for a year or so. It was bullshit. That's all it was. Just plain bullshit.

We stopped at a river and Indy held out his hand. The first man that spoke gave him the map. Indy stepped forward once and held all of the pieces of the map together, and examined it. I looked over his shoulder, a smile soon spreading across my face. I heard a gun cock. I was about to warn my brother when he turned, grabbed his whip, and cracked it at the second man, who dropped the gun and ran off. The gun shot once and fell into the water. Indy rolled up his whip and put it back onto his belt. He left the riverside and walked up a hill a short distance. The first man and I followed. Indy walked into an opening and then came back out a few seconds later. He took a bag from the man's basket that he was carrying on his back.

"This is it." My brother said as he opened the bag and put in some soil. "This is where Forrestal cashed in."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm always sure."

"A friend of yours?" the man asked. I looked at him.

"A competitor." Indy and I explained at the same time. He put in two more handfuls and stood.

"He was good. He was very, very good." My brother said. He put the bag in his knapsack and we started to go. The man grabbed us.

"Senor, senorita...nobody's come out of there alive." He said. Indy turned him around and started to get some things. "Please." The man pleaded. All Indy got from the basket was a torch before he threw it down. Then we entered. There were spider webs everywhere as we made our way through. I was silently praying that none would fall on me. I hate spiders. I hate spiders as much as I hate fire and heights. "Senor. Senorita." The man said suddenly. Indy turned, saw some spiders on his back and brushed them off. The spiders landed on the ground and I started to squirm.

"Eily, turn around." Indy told me. I slowly turned and he brushed the spiders off of my back.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew." I muttered. Indy looked at the man, who saw one on his shoulder. Indy motioned for him to turn and then brushed off a bunch spiders from the man's back. I squirmed more. Then we continued.

"Stop." My brother said suddenly. He bent down. "Stay out of the light."

"Why?" I asked. He was the adventurer out of the two of us. He recently got me into it a couple of years ago, so I'm still new at this.

"Because I said so."

"Just because you're older by twenty minutes doesn't give you the right—"

"Shh!" Indy stood as the man and I knelt down. He held up his hand and spikes shot out of the wall with a dead body clinging to them. The man began screaming. Oh please. Even _I_ don't scream at this anymore. The dead man's head turned to the side as the man put his fist in his mouth. "Forrestal."

"That's Forrestal?" I asked.

"Yes, that's him."

"Poor bastard." I shook my head. We walked on and got to a place with a rectangular opening blocking our path. Indiana grabbed his whip, aimed and cracked it, making it wrap itself around the thick tree branch above us. He swung over to the other side, and then threw it back to us. I went next and copied the same movements so that it'd reach the other man. He jumped and started to make his way over but almost lost his balance when he reached us. Indy grabbed him by waist and pulled him up. The man wrapped his arm around him and Indy quickly took it off and placed the handle of the whip in the stone so that we could get to it next time. Then we continued on. We turned a corner and saw the golden idol, sitting on a stone, shining brightly. Indy stood there, analyzing every small detail with his hands on his hips.

"Let us hurry." The man said. "There is nothing to fear here." He stepped forward but Indy stopped him by holding his arm out. He pushed him lightly against the wall.

"That's what scares me." He said. He grabbed an old dusty torch and bent down. The man and I copied his movements. Indy carefully slid the torch on something and it revealed a pad. He looked at us, slammed the torch down on it making it move, and then an arrow shot out and hit the torch. I screamed and jumped back. He handed the torch to the man and stood. He pointed at both of us. "Stay here."

"Indy—" I started to object. He looked at me.

"I said, stay."

"If you insist, senor." The man said. Indy made his way carefully across the room. I grunted.

"I also sit and roll over too." I grumbled. For a minute, my brother faltered. The man and I both stood, both scared for Indy's life. But my brother quickly regained his cool, hopped to the side of the steps and then hopped onto the ground. He stepped carefully again, and knelt down to be eye level with the statue. He then stood, took out the bag of soil that he had collected, took a handful out, and then quickly switched it out with the golden idol. Nothing happened. The man smiled as I silently cheered. Indy turned just as a scraping sound was heard. The platform that the idol was on was going down. "Shit." The whole place began to crumble. Indy, now caring less of where he stepped, ran back to us as the arrows flew this way and that around him. We ran out of the room and the man grabbed the whip and swung over, but the branch broke and he landed hard on the ground, whip and all. We reached the opening.

"Give us the whip." Indy told him.

"Throw me the idol." The man said. We looked around as the place groaned and some doors began to lower. "No time to argue. Throw me the idol, I throw you the whip."

Indiana didn't hesitate. He threw the idol and the man caught it.

"Give us the whip!" he repeated.

"Adios, senor, senorita."

"No! Wait! Come back! Come back!" I screamed. The man ran out. Indy jumped and barely made it to the other side. He clung on for dear life and then grabbed a tree root. "Oh my God!" my hands flew up to my mouth. I backed up and jumped, landing in the same position he was in. I started to slip and I screamed.

"Grab on to me!" Indy told me.

"What?! Indy—"

"Do you want to die?"

"No!"

"Then do as I say!"

I did as told and he pulled us both up. We got through just as the door closed. Indy grabbed his whip and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I nodded but my hands shook.

"Let's go." We started to leave but my brother jumped at something. I looked at what he was looking at and screamed.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I said. It was the man that came with us. He had died the same way as Forrestal. "Oh my God."

Indy bent down, grabbed the idol, and started to leave. "Adios, Satipo." He said.

"Is that his name?"

"It was."

"Oh." I look at Satipo again, shudder, and then follow Indiana out of here. But he stopped suddenly. He turned and his eyes widened.

"Eileen, run!" he grabbed my arm and we began running as fast as we could.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just keep running! Don't turn around."

I turned anyway and saw this huge boulder coming after us. I screamed. Indy rolled his eyes.

"I told you _not _to turn around!" he said. We got out and landed face first into the ground. The Hovitos surrounded us, pointing their spears at us. In front of us stood the second man. He fell, which, in turn, revealed at least a dozen of poison darts in his back. I screamed once and hid behind my brother.

"Dr. Jones. Miss Jones." A man said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Belloq held out his hand. "Again we see there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away. And you thought I had given up."

Indy took out his gun, and the Hovitos got closer. He looked at them and then handed it to Belloq. My thoughts immediately went to my dagger, but I decided not to take it out. Belloq looked at me.

"Your dagger. Take it out and place it on the ground."

"Can't." I told him.

"And why not?"

"Dropped it."

He glared at me. "You chose the wrong friends. This time, it will cost you." He held his hand out again. Indy took the idol out of his jacket pocket.

"Too bad the Hovitos don't know you the way we do, Belloq." He said.

"Yes, too bad." Belloq looked at the idol. "You could warn them, if only you spoke Hovitos." He stood and said something, holding the idol in the air. The Hovitos got down on their knees, bowing. Indy looked at me.

"_Now_." He mouthed. The two of us got up and ran off. Suddenly the Hovitos were behind us, and Belloq was laughing like a maniac. We ran past the donkeys and to the river where our plane and our pilot, Jock, were waiting. "Jock!" Indy cried. "Start the engines! Get it up!"

Jock stood there for a moment, looking at us running towards him, the Hovitos behind us. "Jock! God dammit!" I screamed. "Start them now!"

"Jock, the engines!" Indy cried again. Jock threw his fishing pole in the lake and got up onto the plane. "Start the engines, Jock!" I watched as an arrow flew above my head. That was when I heard the engines start up. Indy grabbed a vine and swung himself into the water. I copied his movements, and almost landed on him, making his hat float off his head. He glared at me, grabbed his hat, and we made our way over to the plane. Poison darts and arrows flew around us as we grabbed the plane and crawled into it. I sighed with relief after we left.

That's when I saw him jump.

"Indy?" I asked.

"There's a big snake in the plane, Jock!" he yelled. I almost burst out laughing. Indy _hated _snakes. He was terrified of them. About as bad as I was with spiders.

"Oh, that's just my pet snake Reggie!" Jock yelled over the drone of the plane.

"I _hate _snakes, Jock! I _hate _'em!" Every time he said hate, a lot of emphasis was placed on the word.

"Come on! Show a little backbone, will ya?" Jock rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"Jock, I love you!" I laughed again. Indy looked at me.

"Eileen! Do you want me to go out and find a spider? I will do that!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Be nice! I may save your life one day!" I said to him.

"Same goes for me!"

Jock watched us bicker. "This is entertaining!"

"This is an everyday thing!" Indy rolled his eyes.

_A few days later... America_

I was in my brother's classroom as he taught, since I had nothing better to do. The majority of the class was girls, and they were all googly eyed for him.

""Neo", meaning "new"," Indy explained as he started to write the word on the chalkboard. "And "lithic"...I-T-H..." the class laughed. "...I-C, meaning "stone"." He wrote the word on the board and underlined it. He turned to the class. "Alright, let's get back to this site." He pointed to something on the left hand side of the board. "Turkdean Barrow, near Hazelton. Contains a central pas-passage and three chambers, or cysts..." I zoned out for a minute and practically missed part of the lesson. "...don't confuse that with robbing, in which case we mean the removal of the contents of the barrow." Where the hell did robbing come into play? "This site also demonstrates..." he stopped for a minute as he saw Marcus walk in. "...one of the great dangers of archaeology—not to life and limb, although that does sometimes take place—no, I'm talking about folklore. In this case, local tradition held that there was a golden coffin buried at this site, and this accounts for the holes dug up all over the barrow and the generally poor condition of the find." I watched intently. Jesus, my brother's actually teaching me something in the classroom. I was only here to watch. I had no job, and I just wanted to see how he taught his pupils. "However, chamber three was undisturbed, and the undisturbed chamber and the grave goods that were found in another, uh—" he stopped when a girl blinked. I leaned forward. Her eyelids had "Love you" written on them. I rolled my eyes. "In the area, give us a r—Uh...reason to da—to, uh, to-to date this, uh, find as we have. Um..." the bell rang. "Any questions then? No? Okay, that's it for the day, then." The kids started to pack up. "Um... Don't forget—Michelson, chapters four and five for next time. And I will be in my office on Thursday, but not Wednesday." A boy placed an apple on his desk and then left. "We had it, Marcus. We had it in our hands." Indy said as Marcus walked up to him. I walked up to the desk and sat on it. Indy looked at me. "Off."

"No." I said.

"Eily. Off."

I groaned and got off the desk and then leaned on it. I heard Indy groan. Marcus laughed.

"Your sister's got a mind of her own, you and I both know this very well." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Eileen. Please get off the desk."

"I'm not on it." I said. Indiana rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"What happened?" Marcus asked as he looked over the apple.

"Guess."

Marcus rubbed the apple on his sleeve. "Belloq?"

"Bingo." I said.

"You want to hear about it?" Indy asked.

"Not at all." Marcus put the apple in his pocket. "I'm sure everything you two do for the museum conforms to the International Treaty for the Protection of Antiquities."

"It's beautiful, Marcus. We can get it. I got it all figured out. There's only one place he can sell it: Marrakech. We need $2,000. Look—"

"Listen to me, old boy. I brought some people here to see both of you."

"Look. We got these pieces." Indy grabbed a cloth and took out the pieces we had taken earlier. "They're good pieces, Marcus. Look."

"Yeah. They're very nice." I handed him another piece.

"Indiana, Eileen... Yes, the museum will buy them, as usual, no questions asked. Yes, they are nice."

"They're worth at least the price of a ticket to Marrakech." Indy said.

"But the people I brought here are important, and they're waiting."

"What people?"

"Army Intelligence. They knew you were coming before I did. Seem to know everything. They wouldn't tell me what they want."

Indy was gathering all his maps. "Eileen, can you help me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I picked up some extra maps.

"I don't need that one I don't think." He said.

"Okay." I put it down.

"Actually I might."

"Okay." I picked it back up.

"Actually..."

"_Indy_."

"Just bring it just in case."

"Okay." We followed Marcus out of the room.

"Well, what do we want to see them for?" Indy asked. "What are we, in trouble?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Later_

"Yes, Dr. and Miss Jones, we've heard a great deal about the both of you." A man said.

"Have you?" Indy asked.

"Uh, professor of archaeology," he looked at me. "Laid-off dance instructor," he looked at both of us. "Experts on the occult, and, uh, how does one say it? Obtainers of rare antiquities."

"That's one way of saying it." Indy placed a very thick book on the desk. "Why don't you sit down?" he motioned to the chair. "You'll be more comfortable."

"Oh, thank you." A man said.

"Thank you." Said the second as they both went to sit down. "Yes, you're a man of many talents. Your sister is the same way, although she isn't as skilled as you yet. Now, the two of you studied under Professor Ravenwood at the University of Chicago."

"Yes, I did." Indy and I responded at the same time.

"You have no idea of his present whereabouts?" asked the first man.

"Uh... well, just rumors, really. Somewhere in Asia, I think." He looked at me. "Asia, right?"

"Yeah, Asia." I reassured him. Indy looked at Marcus, who nodded, and then back at the men.

"We haven't really spoken to him for ten years. We were friends, but, uh, had a bit of a falling out, I'm afraid."

"Mmm. Dr. and Miss Jones, now, you must understand," said the second man. "That this is all strictly confidential, eh?"

"I understand."

"Yes sir, I understand." I nodded my head.

"Uh..." I guess the man couldn't find where to start. He cleared his throat and looked at us again. "Yesterday afternoon, our European sections intercepted a...a German communiqué that was sent from Cairo to Berlin. Now, to Cairo—"

"See, over the last two years, the Nazis have had teams of archaeologists running around the world looking for all kinds of religious artifacts." The first man butted in. The second got a briefcase and began to open it. "Hitler's a nut on the subject. He's crazy. He's obsessed with the occult. And, right now, apparently, there's some kind of German archaeological dig going on in the desert outside of Cairo."

The second man had a piece of paper out. "Now, we've got some information here, but we can't make anything out of it, and maybe you can. "Tanis development proceeding. Acquire headpiece, Staff of Ra."" Indy, Marcus, and I all looked at each other. ""Abner Ravenwood, U.S.""

"The Nazis have discovered Tanis." Indy said.

"Ah, shit." I muttered. I looked at the men. "I mean crap!"

"Just what does that mean to you, uh, Tanis?" the second man asked.

"Well, it—" Marcus started.

"The city of Tanis is one of the possible resting places of the Lost Ark." Indiana explained.

"The Lost Ark?" the second man asked.

"Yeah, the Ark of the Covenant. The chest the Hebrews used to carry around the Ten Commandments."

"What do you mean, "Commandments"?"

"You're talking about _the _Ten Commandments?" the first asked.

"Yes, the actual Ten Commandments. The original stone tablets that Moses brought down out of Mount Horeb and smashed, if you believe in that sort of thing. Any of you guys ever go to Sunday school?"

"Just a question. Because, well, we were forced to whether we wanted to or not." I said.

"Well, I..." the second man started.

"Oh, look. The Hebrews took the broken pieces and put them in the Ark. When they settled in Canaan, they put the Ark in a place called the Temple of Solomon."

"In Jerusalem." Marcus clarified.

"Where it stayed for many years. Until, all of the sudden, whoosh, it's gone."

"Bye-bye Ark." I said.

"Where?" the first man asked.

"Well, nobody knows where or when." Indy clarified.

"However, an Egyptian pharaoh—" Marcus started.

"Shishak." Indy reminded him.

"Yes—invaded the city of Jerusalem right about 980 BC, and he may have taken the Ark back to the city of Tanis and hidden it in a secret chamber called the Well of Souls."

"Secret chamber?" the first man asked.

"However, about a year after the pharaoh would return to Egypt, the city of Tanis was consumed by the desert in a sandstorm which lasted a whole year. Wiped clean by the wrath of God."

"Uh-huh." The first man rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, we've come to the right me—" he looked at me. "People. Now you seem to know, uh, all about this Tanis, then."

"No, no, not really." Indy shook his head.

"I don't know a whole lot about it at all, really." I shrugged.

"Ravenwood is the real expert. Abner did the first serious work on Tanis. Collected some of its relics. It was his obsession, really. But he never found the city."

"Just some relics. He was always devastated." I recalled. Indy nodded his head.

"Frankly, we're somewhat suspicious of Mr. Ravenwood. An American being mentioned so prominently in a secret Nazi cable." Said the first man.

"Oh, rubbish." Marcus said. "Ravenwood's no Nazi."

"Well, what do the Nazis want him for then?" asked the second.

"Maybe he knows so much about Tanis that they want information?" I suggested.

"No, not that." Indy shook his head.

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"Well, obviously the Nazis are looking for the headpiece to the Staff of Ra and they think Abner's got it."

"What exactly is a headpiece to the Staff of Ra?" the first man asked.

"Well, the staff is just a stick—I don't know, about this big, nobody really knows for sure how high—and it's...it's, uh...it's capped," he turned the chalkboard over to the clean side and grabbed a piece of chalk from his pocket. "With an elaborate headpiece in the shape of the sun with a crystal in the center." He began to draw the staff on the board. "And what you did was you take this staff to a special room in Tanis—a map room with a miniature of the city all laid out on the floor—and if you put the staff in a certain place, at a certain time of day, the sun shone through here and made a beam that came down on the floor here and gave you the exact location of the Well of the Souls."

"Where the Ark of the Covenant was kept, right?" the second man asked.

"Which is _exactly _what the Nazis are looking for."

"What does this Ark look like?" the first man asked.

"Uh..." Indy looked around for a second and then opened the big thick book on the desk. "There's a picture of it right here." He placed the book in front of the men who stared at it. "That's it." We all looked.

"Good God."

"Yes, that's just what the Hebrews thought." Marcus said.

"Uh...now, what's that supposed to be coming out of there?" the second man pointed to a yellow line coming from the Ark.

"Lightning...fire...power of God or something."

"I'm beginning to understand Hitler's interest in this."

"Oh, yes. The Bible speaks of the Ark leveling mountains and laying waste entire regions." Marcus explained. "An army which carries the Ark before it is invincible."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I stopped by Indy's house right before Marcus got there. Knocking on the door, I kicked at the ground. Indy opened the door and let me in.

"Nice robe." I joked.

"Haha." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you think he called us and wanted us to meet?" I sat down in the chair.

"I bet it has something to do with the Ark, what do you think?"

"I was thinking the same exact thing."

"Great minds think alike."

There was a knock on the door. "There's Marcus."

Indy went over to the door and opened it. I walked over to him. "You did it, didn't you?" he asked.

"They want both of you to go for it." Marcus smiled.

"Oh, Marcus!" Indy patted his back.

"This is terrific!" I smiled as we went into the other room.

"It's better than terrific." Indy smiled.

"They want you to get ahold of the Ark before the Nazis do and they're prepared to pay handsomely for it."

"And the museum?" Indy now just thought of tying his robe to cover his pajamas. "The museum gets the Ark when we're finished?"

"Oh, yes."

We both shook his hand, smiling so wide I swear my face was going to break. "Oh... The Ark of the Covenant." Indy started to pour us some drinks. He handed one to Marcus.

"Nothing else has come close."

Indy handed me the next one and then picked up his own. "That thing represents everything we got into archaeology for in the first place. What made Eily realize what it's really all about."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't hold your breath." I laughed. They smiled. We clinked our glasses together and took a drink, Indy finishing all of his in just one gulp.

"You know, five years ago, I would've gone after it myself. I'm really rather envious." Marcus said. Indy grabbed a suitcase and set it on a side table.

"We've got to locate Abner." He said. "I think I know where to start. That is if a certain sister that I love so much would help me." He smiled at me.

"Okay, Indy, that false smile don't work on me so turn it off. But I'm going with you, that's already been established. So yes I'll help."

"Great." He clapped his hands together and got his jacket and whip from the closet. He placed them in the suitcase. I sat down on the couch. Marcus sat on the arm. Indy stopped for a second. "Suppose she'll still be with him?"

"Possibly, but... Marion's the least of your worries right now, believe me, Indy." Marcus told him. We looked at him.

"What do you mean?" both of us asked at the same time.

"Well," Marcus looked between us as we spoke. "I mean that for nearly 3,000 years, man has been searching for the Lost Ark. Not something to be taken lightly. No one knows its secrets. It's like nothing you've ever gone after before."

Indy laughed. "Oh, Marcus." He smacked him lightly on the arm as he moved to the other side of the room. "What are you trying to do? Scare us? You sound like my mother. We've known each other for a long time." He started to look around in his desk. "I don't believe in magic, a lot of superstitious hocus-pocus." He walked back over to us. "Eily and I are going after a find of incredible historical significance. You're talking about the bogeyman. Besides, you know what a cautious fellow I am." He unraveled a cloth and held his gun in his hand.

"I'm cautious too." I said.

"Not as cautious. Nowhere near." Indy said.

"I am too."

"Remember the time when we were in India?"

"I swear if you bring that up again..."

"You weren't cautious then, you still aren't now. But you're getting better."

"At least I'm improving." I rolled my eyes. Indy threw the gun into the case.

_The Next Day_

We were getting onto a plane.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. and Miss Jones." A man said.

"Thank you." Indy and I replied and boarded. We sat down and Indy got to the window seat before I could and smirked at me. I glared and sat down next to him. He loosened his tie a little, brought his hat down onto his face, and went to sleep.

"Great. You're a lot of fun on a plane." I muttered and pulled out A Tale of Two Cities and began to read.

_Later_

We flew all the way from the US to stop in Nepal. We walked into a bar and saw a woman facing the wall and holding her head. All we could see is that she had her hair up in a tight braid and that she wore a blue shirt tucked into her tannish or brownish pants.

"Hello, Marion." Indy said.

Marion whipped around and looked at us, her eyes wide. She dropped a class that smashed on the ground, smiled and shook her head, and wiped off her hands. "Indiana and Eileen Jones." She looked at Indy. "Always knew, someday, you'd come walking back through my door." She had big brown eyes that were staring him down, almost glaring at him. Indy was smiling at her as I shifted my feet awkwardly. "I never doubted that. Something made it inevitable. So, what are you two doing here in Nepal?"

"We need one of the pieces your father collected." Indy explained. Marion slugged him. I yelped and jumped back.

"Holy shit!" I backed up a good distance. Marion glared daggers at my brother.

"I learned to hate you in the last ten years." She snapped.

"I never meant to hurt you." Indy told her. I stood at the bar, knowing it was going to be an argument. Their arguments were always entertaining to me.

"I was a child. I was in love. It was wrong and you knew it!"

"You knew what you were doing." Indy walked over to the bar.

"Now I do! This is my place. Get out!" She yelled. I started to get up. She pointed to me. "No. You stay. I like you, just not your brother." A man walked inside as I started to sit down again. Marion spoke to him in the Nepal language and he did as told and then left. Indy leaned on the bar.

"I did what I did. You don't have to be happy about it, but maybe we could help each other out now." He said. Marion walked over to a table and picked up some glasses. Indy walked over to her. "We need one of the pieces your father collected. Bronze piece, about this size, with a hole in it, off-center, with a crystal. You know the one I mean?" his tone got sterner.

"It was the one I couldn't keep staring at, remember?" I added.

"Yeah." Marion placed the glasses on the tray and walked over to the bar. "I know it." She set them down.

"Where's Abner?" my brother asked. Marion didn't answer. "Where's Abner?" he asked again, standing next to her.

"Abner's dead." Marion shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. Those two words hit me like a punch to the face.

"Marion, I'm sorry."

"That's horrible..." I shook my head.

"Do you know what you did to me, to my life?" Marion hung her head back with her eyes still shut.

"I can only say I'm sorry so many times." Indy said. Marion threw the glasses off of the tray.

"Well, say it again, anyway." She snapped as she went back to get the rest.

"Sorry."

"Yeah," she slammed the tray down. "Everybody's sorry. Abner was sorry for dragging me all over this earth looking for his little bits of junk. I'm sorry to still be stuck in this dive." She walked back over to the bar as Indy stood next to me. "Everybody's sorry for something."

"It was a worthless bronze medallion, Marion. You going to give it to us?"

"Maybe." She walked back over to the table. "I don't know where it is." She placed some more things on the tray.

"Well, maybe you can find it. 3,000 bucks." Indy held the money up.

"Well, that will get me back but not in style." Marion walked over to us.

"I can get you another two when we get to the States. It's important, Marion. Trust me." Marion went to slap him but Indy grabbed her wrist and stuffed the money in her hand. "You know the piece I mean? Do you know where it is?"

Marion laughed. "Come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why." She ripped her wrist free. She went and sat on the table as we left. "Ha! See you tomorrow Indiana and Eileen Jones."

We hesitated a moment and then left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I looked at Indy as we walked out into the snow. "Okay, look." I started. "I know you and Marion have had your rough patches and that you're both pretty much pissed off at each other. But I've got a bad feeling and I think we should go back in there."

"Why? She said come back tomorrow." Indy rolled his eyes. I grabbed him gently by the shoulders and looked at him.

"I think Marion's in trouble. If you truly loved her, which I know you still do, you'll go back there."

Indy stood there for a minute, and nodded his head. "Okay. You win. Let's go."

"Ha." I smirked and then we walked back into the tavern. A man was standing in front of Marion with a red hot poker in front of her face while his men surrounded her and kept her still. Indy grabbed his whip, cracked it, and the whip landed on the ground with a clang. He pointed his gun at them.

"Let her go." He looked to the side and shot his gun at a man who was aiming it at him. The man shot all around the tavern, Marion got out of the crazy guy's arms, and the whole place turned into a warzone. Everyone was shooting everyone. Except me, who was stupid enough to bring a dagger to a gun fight. I pulled my dagger out and the man I was facing off with just laughed at me. I heard some bangs and Indy had shot some glasses that were on the bar next to me.

"What the hell, Indiana, are you trying to kill me?!" I screamed. The man I was supposed to be facing off with turned a table over and was handed a machine gun and started shooting. I screamed, ran over to where my brother was, and hid beside him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you bring a gun?" he snapped.

"You know the only weapon I own is this!" I held up my dagger. "I don't own a gun!"

"Sell that ring and that bracelet and you might be able to buy one."

"I found this diamond ring on one of our expeditions and Rodney gave me this before he died! There is no way in _hell _I would give these up!" I snapped at him. Rodney was my fiancé that was murdered back in 1925. Indy rolled his eyes and continued shooting. At one point, he got some logs that fell out of the fire and started an even bigger one. The man I was supposed to be facing got caught and started screaming. He stood and Indy shot him in the face. I saw Marion stick her head up for a split second before a barrel was shot in front of her and she ducked down. A man came up behind us and shoved us to the wall. I held up my dagger. Marion knocked a guy out using a piece of the wood. The man laughed at me, carried Indy and I to the bar, and shoved us down face first onto it. I screamed instantly because my dagger got me as I was forced down on my side. Marion was sitting in front of us as I saw fire racing quickly in our direction.

"Whiskey." Indy said to her. Marion grabbed a bottle and handed it to him. He smashed it on the guy that was holding us and knocked him back. He let us go and I dropped to the ground. The guy had Indy by the neck and was choking him.

"Shoot them." Said the crazy poker guy. Indy looked at him like he was nuts, which he was. "Shoot them both." The guy next to him loaded his gun and the guy that was holding Indy shot him. The crazy guy took cover behind the burning table when something caught his eye. He reached down and grabbed it. Immediately there was hissing as his skin came into contact with it. It took only a few seconds for him to realize that his skin was burning and he began to scream and dropped the object. I was looking side to side, now unable to fight, and was moaning. The crazy guy jumped out the window. Indy and the man that was holding him were fighting hand to hand combat now, but the guy had one arm on fire. The man behind the bar that was knocked out popped up and aimed his gun after Indy had taken down the other guy. There was a gunshot, making my brother jump, but the guy had blood dribble out of his mouth before he fell. Behind him stood Marion with a gun in her hands and the most frightened look on her face that I have ever seen.

"My medallion!" she cried. She grabbed a cloth and took the medallion. Indy knelt down next to me, shaking his head.

"See, this is why I don't own a dagger."

"Don't. Not now." I said weakly. Indy sighed and picked me up the best he could without harming me. I was whimpering a little the three of us stepped outside.

"Well, Jones, at least you haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time!" Marion said, sarcastically. It was windy and you had to scream to hear yourself.

"Boy, you're something!" he snapped at her.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what. Until I get back my $5,000, you're going to get more than you bargained for!" Marion held up her medallion. "I'm you goddamn partner!"

"Yeah? Great! Right now, we need to get her help!" Indy nodded his head down to me. Marion rolled her eyes.

"She's always getting hurt some way, didn't surprise me when she got hurt this time."

"I agree."

"Oh, yeah, let's all be rude to the dying girl." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not dying." Indy set me down so he could take off his jacket and put it on the snow. Then he placed me on it. "You just stabbed yourself."

Marion groaned, let go of her medallion, which landed in the snow, and unbuttoned my shirt. She set cloth down on my stomach and grabbed the handle of my dagger. "This is gonna hurt." She said. Indy grabbed the cloth and rolled it up.

"I'm going to put this in your mouth. When she starts to pull out that dagger, you bite down, okay?"

"Alright!" I nodded. He placed the cloth in my mouth.

"On three!" Marion said. "One!"

"Two!" Indy counted.

"Three!" Marion yanked that dagger out and I bit down on that cloth as hard as I could, a muffled scream escaping me. Marion threw the dagger on the ground, took the cloth out of my mouth, and wrapped it around my stomach and my wound. "Good thing you're skinny or this wouldn't work." She grabbed my shirt and buttoned it up again. I lay on the ground, panting.

"Can you stand?" Indy asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tried." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon."

"Give her a minute." Marion said.

"Marion, if I let her lay here any longer she's gonna freeze to death."

Marion rolled her eyes. "Carry her." she snapped. She looked down at her medallion, touched it to make sure it wasn't hot, and then grabbed it. Indy picked me up again and Marion grabbed his jacket and wiped some of my blood that landed on it with her sleeve. "Alright." She said. "Let's go."

"Don't forget her dagger. Eily'll throw a fit."

Marion groaned and grabbed the dagger that was halfway coated in my blood. She wiped it on her pants and stuck it in its sheath on my belt. "Next time, Eileen, be a little more careful." She said.


End file.
